A Fate Worse Then Destiny
by Phoenix Eve
Summary: A twisted version of Hey Arnold. Arnold's parents never left for that fearsome flight, Helga's family dies in a car crash and now she is the orphan. And both Helga and Arnold love each other, but can't say it?
1. A twist in fate

Okay, trying to bring you a great Helga/Arnold fic, like there aren't enough.

Alright, I decided to do one of those fic where I change the past and then show you the present and how much stuff changed. Confusing as hell. Here is the twist.

The Twist: Arnold's parents never died. They decided not to go on the faithful mission and stayed. But due to this, fate is warped. While playing on the front steps of his family's town house at the age of 3, Arnold loses his grasp on his ball, it falls into the street. His mother, who was with him at the time, tries to grab Arnold before he gets to the curb. But she fails, Arnold is in traffic. Just then, their neighbors from a few doors down, the Pataiki's car is coming down the street. Bob manages to turn in time to miss Arnold, but he drove right into a lamppost. Sadly, the whole family, except for their daughter Helga, died that day. Helga, now an orphan, was taken in by an elderly couple that owned the Sunset Arms Boarding house. Now in the present day, Helga and Arnold attend PS 118 together.

"Move it Arnoldo!" Helga said and pushed Arnold into his locker as she stomped down the hall. Gerald, Arnold's best friend, growled.

"Arnold man, stand up to her." Gerald said. Arnold pulled himself out of his locker and then closed it. 

"I can't Gerald." He said and started to walk off. Gerald followed. Arnold had let Helga beat the living crap out of him since they were kids. Gerald never could understand why.

"Arnold, you have to tell me why you let that girl walk all over you. I mean I know she lives at your grandparents' house. But it's not like you guys are friends, why not just tell her to knock it off." Gerald said. Arnold frowned, even though they had been friends since kindergarten, he never told Gerald the real story. He thought maybe now would be a good time.

"Can you keep a secret?" Arnold asked Gerald as they started to walk to the bus stop. Gerald nodded a yes. Arnold took a deep breath. "Do you know why Helga lives with my grandparents?"

"I don't know, her parents got tired of her?" Gerald said jokingly. The joke pierced Arnold.

"No Gerald, it's because I killed her family." Arnold said sorrowfully.

"YOU WHAT?" Gerald exclaimed. 

"When I was three I ran into the street, right in front of Helga's family's car. The turned in time to miss me, but they ran into a light post. Helga was the only survivor. My parents felt horrible because I guess it was my fault, even though they don't say it. But the told my grandparents, and they set it up so Helga could live there instead of being bounced around in foster care. She was only suppose to stay there till she got adopted, but that never happen since she developed a really bad attitude." Arnold said. Gerald stood there stocked.

"So that's why she hates you?" Gerald asked. 

"No, she doesn't know I was the reason. I have no idea why she hates me. But I can't yell at her, she has had a hard life, and that's all my fault." Arnold answered. Arnold and Gerald got on to the bus. They took their seats in the back. The bus waited as the rest of the students got on. Helga got on with her best friend Phoebe. 

"Maybe she just is angry because you two grew up together. You know, competition." Gerald said. Arnold sat back. He hoped it was only that.

The bus rolled on down the busy streets. It was agreed that they would all meet up again at the field after they dropped their stuff off at home. The bus first pulled to a stop at Arnold's house. He got off and waved the bus goodbye. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. He opened the door. The house was empty. His parents were off on another trip in some other country. He went with them during the summer sometimes. But they would be gone all week. Which means either cooking for himself or taking the bus down to his grandparents to spend the night. He felt weird doing this since his Grandpa made him sleep in Helga's loft, on her couch. She wouldn't let him near anything in that room. She even went as far as too lock her closet. He sighed, it look like he would be going down there, because it was just too lonely here.

Helga pulled the cord down in the boarding house hallway to get to her loft bedroom. Walking up to the door that a doll hanged, holding a name plate with the name "Helga" on it, from her old house. She pushed open the door and closed it tightly behind her and locked it. Reaching into the front of her dress she pulled out a locket, with a picture of a boy in it. 

"OH ARNOLD!" Helga burst out, "Why must I torture myself by hating you!?"

To be continued (maybe)

See how everyone likes the idea and then decided to go with it.


	2. Truth be born

Okay I don't own anyone in Hey Arnold, but I do have the hots for Arnold and he owns my heart. (You sicko, your 17!!!!!) I don't care little voice in my head!(That's just wrong, plus he is a cartoon)

Arnold opened the front door of the boarding house, it had become his second home. Ever since the accident with the Pataiki's car, his dad took his doctoring on the road, helping orphans of misfortunate events, like earthquakes or floods. His mother, switched jobs to become a nurse, to help her dad. It seem to make them sad to be home, because they saw Helga on Sundays when their family went to dinner at the Sunset Arms. It seem that whole moment had ruined Arnold's life. Sometimes he wished he was the orphan, wasn't much different since his parents were never there.

"Hello?" Arnold said walking into the hall. His Grandpa came out of the kitchen. 

"Well if it isn't Arnold. You get lonely over at that big house?" Grandpa asked. Arnold not wanting to seem like a wuss lied.

"No I just can't cook." Arnold said with a laugh. He could smell his Grandma's cooking and smiled. He loved that smell.

"Well, I am busy changing light bulbs so I'll have Helga come entertain you." Grandpa said. In the years Helga lived here, all adults had no idea that Helga treated Arnold like a punching bag. She always put on a facade of being a sweet child in front of Arnold's Grandparents. She was thankful for their kindness of letting her stay here all these years and did not want to upset them. She kind of thought of them as her own grandparents. Her own grandparents would have took her in, but apparently she reminded them too much of Bob or Miriam. It was just too hard.

"No Grandpa, it's okay. I'll just watch TV." Arnold said with a sweat breaking down his face.

"Oh nonsense! SHORTGIRL! Get down here!" Grandpa called up the stairs. Arnold frowned, his grandparents didn't have a nickname for him. His grandma, who was a little off, called Helga 'Kimla'.

"What grandpa?" Helga said in a sweet voice with a beautiful smile on her face. This was Arnold's favorite moment, the moment where Helga would behave and smile at him for Grandpa's sake. He loved that smile. He also loved the person who wore that smile. He had liked Helga since the kindergarten. She was getting picked on for being an Orphan and having Arnold's crazy grandma raise her by Harold. Arnold had told him to knock it off, and after some taunting he did. This is when Helga spoke the only kind words toward him. "Thank you Arnold." 

"Helga, looks like Arnold is going to stay over again! Oh you two can have another one of your sleepovers!" Grandpa said. Helga smiled at him again with that angelic smile. "Oh, I'll leave you to be a good little hostess. Have fun Shortgirl and Arnold."

As soon as Grandpa left Helga turned and glared at Arnold. How she hated him and loved him at the same time. She was always being compared to him by Grandpa and Grandma. 

She could try her hardest but everything she did only came into second to Arnold. He always beat her out by a point or two on test. He reminded her of her vague memories of her sister Olga, a good hearted person and genius. But he always acted weird around her, like he forever took pity on her. Her losing her family always was a sore spot, but she thought of herself as a strong independent girl. Yet at the same time he looked after her and was always there to chase away anyone bugging her about being an orphan.

"So what do you want to do football head? Homework?" Helga said leaning against the staircase railing. Arnold hated when they were left alone, Helga got really defensive.

"I already did it before I came over." Arnold said in a friendly voice but Helga took it as an insult it seemed.

"Well what could I expect from little perfect Arnold." Helga said. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Okay, then what do you want to do?"

Arnold thought, this would be a great opportunity to bond with Helga if he could find the right way to do it. He knew she hated anything outright emotional, so no talks. He also knew playing sports with her was a bad idea since she got very over competitive. He thought maybe something combining talking and games. 

"How about cards." Arnold said and that seem to suit Helga just fine, because she started to smile. Not that good smile, but that evil one.

"Okay, if that's something you want to lose at." Helga said and started to turn around. "We'll play in my room."

Arnold was surprised, Helga like keeping him out of her room at all cost possible. So this was a welcome change. Not to mention he loved Helga's room, he wished it was his. It was huge and had that great skylight.

"Well, what card games do you know?" Arnold asked as they walked up to her room. She laughed.

"Most likely more then you know. But my favorites to play, which we will play are Speed and Poker." Helga said and pulled the cord in the hallway to reveal her stairway. Her and Arnold ambled up the steps. Opening the door Arnold felt at peace. For a girl's room, it was his favorite place to be.

"Wow get a new table?" Arnold said admiring the wood table in the middle of the room. It was low to the ground.

"Yeah yeah, Phoebe's family brought it back from Japan for me." Helga said. She knelt down on one side and pulled a deck of cards off a near by night stand. Arnold admired Helga's room as she shuffled the cards. Large room painted a pale pink with hard wood floors. Rose design rugs here and there. Plants all along the shelves around her bed. They grew nice with the light beaming down from the skylight. Her bed covered with a pink coverlet. Everything else was pink and elegant in the room. 

"Hey Football Head. Are you ready?" Helga asked. He looked down to see a five cards dealt to him.

"What are we playing?" Arnold asked. Helga groaned.

"I just got done saying we are playing poker, one eyed jacks wild. Weren't you listening?" Helga said and picked up her cards.

"Sorry, just admiring your room." Arnold said and picked up his card. Helg looked up from her cards puzzled.

"You been up here millions of times, why the heck are you still admiring it?" Helga asked. Arnold seemed caught, but then he thought of a quick answer.

"Well, you rarely let me up here in the daytime, so I never noticed it in this light." Arnold said and plastered a big smile on. Helga raised her eyebrow questioningly. But then she blinked away her confusion and went back to concentrating on her cards.

"So where are your mom and dad this time?" Helga asked. His parents seem to shy away from her a bit, she had no idea why. But she thought Arnold was lucky to have them.

"Umm I think they are in China this time." Arnold said. They traveled so much, he was never really sure. 

"Maybe if you are lucky they'll bring you back a teddy bear panda." Helga said in a mocking voice. Arnold sighed. 

"Two cards please." Arnold said. He looked up at Helga. They known each other most of their lives, but never really talked beyond the normal chit chat. He thought maybe it was time to finally ask her a personal question. "Helga, can ask you something?"

Helga dealt him two cards. "Sure Arnoldo, fire away!"

"What do you hate me so much?" Arnold asked. Helga almost fell forward in astonishment. Arnold never asked private questions like that. He normally feared Helga opening up. Why she would never know, but he was afraid of her since the beginning.

"Well, I…..I……I don't know. I don't have to answer this!' Helga said, recovering from her surprise. "I have my reasons."

"Can you at least tell me if I am doing something wrong?" Arnold asked. This seem to snap something in Helga. 

"No Arnold, you never do anything wrong. That's the problem. I can't compare to you in your grandparents' eyes because I am never as good as you. It's always 'Arnold got top honors!' or  'Arnold helped out this man for no reason, he is just so kind hearted.' And blah blah blah. " Helga yelled and threw her cards across the table. Arnold just felt horrible. He knew he wasn't perfect, no murderer is.

to be continued…..

KEEP REVIEIWING!


	3. One in the same

I don't own Hey Arnold characters. But I am starting my own cartoon, "Yo Donald!" , it'll be the ghetto version of Hey Arnold. Just playing

"Helga, I am far from perfect. And what are you talking about comparing to me? My grandparents love you more, they don't give me pet names or buy me every little thing that I want." Arnold yelled back at Helga. She seem to be taken off guard at first but then gained her composure back. 

"Well Arnold, that's why you have parents. They do that kind of stuff for you." Helga screamed back. She seemed more pissed then she ever did. "I don't have my parents, now do I?"

Arnold slumped down, "You can have mine anytime, they are never there." Arnold said and seem to concentrate on a spot on the floor. "I mean, I would give anything to live with my loving grandparents then with parents who hardly notice me."

Helga was silent. Her only memories which she could sum up from her childhood before the boarding house were of her being ignored in the corner of a room as her sister Olga stole the show by dancing around and singing for her parents and grandparents. She never knew what it was, but she never missed her actual family themselves for some reason, she just wanted a family. 

"Helga, I am sorry, I didn't mean those things I said. I got mad. Sorry." Arnold said and picked up the cards and stacked them neatly as Helga remained silent and didn't move an inch. He felt maybe he brought up a bad thought for Helga about her being an orphan. "Helga listen, we should get along. It's almost like we are brother and sister." Arnold felt weird saying that because of his feelings for her, but he thought she needed a brother more then a elementary school boyfriend.

"You are right Arnold, I guess we should be getting along." Helga said with sullen voice. She didn't like the thought of being Arnold's "sister", but at this point she could take what she could get. "Alright, up for another game of poker, bro?"

Arnold laughed, "Whatever you want, sis!"

Later at dinner, Arnold couldn't help but smile non stop as the tenets fought over food and argued over who got to use the shower first in the morning. Arnold always found all the so entertaining. He guessed it happen every night since Helga just sat there eating as a dinner roll flew by her head. 

'Life is no fair.' Helga thought to herself. 'Arnold is just as envious of Grandpa and Grandma's affection as I am. But I mean they respect him more then me, they think higher of him. I mean everyone has a soft spot for a stray. They only love me more because of my situation. Now Arnold wants to be like brother and sister. There went any chance I had.'

'Why does Helga look so sad?' Arnold pondered on the other side of the table. 'I wish I knew more about what she really thinks.'

"Hey Shortgirl, it's your turn for dishes tonight." Grandpa said. Helga smiled like always.

"No problem Grandpa!" Helga said and excused herself from the table. She went in and started to clean. She felt something wet rub against her leg, she looked down to see her pet pig.

"No food, Abigail! No Abby! Bad Pig! You already had your dinner!" Helga yelled at the pig. It snorted and walked out the dog door to go play in it's mud pit. Arnold came in with the stack of dirty dishes from the dinner table and placed them next to the pile of dirty pots.

"Need any help?" Arnold asked hopefully. Helga sighed, she hated being helped. But she melted a little that Arnold wanted to wash dishes together. 

"Nah, I think I can handle it." Helga said in a bitter tone as a bit of dirty dish water splashed up on her dress. She grunted and growled as she scrubbed the pot. She realized all this might be a little unattractive, so she turned to Arnold. "Why don't you go practice your card skills up in my room? I'll be up there in about 30 minutes."

"Okay, if you say so." Arnold said. He made his way up to Helga's room. It was a miracle, he had never been allowed in there alone. He walked up and took a seat at the table. The sun was setting, giving off amazing pinks and oranges filled the room. But the poor lighting hurt Arnold's eyes so he walked over to Helga's nightstand and turned on the light. Before he turned to go back to the table, he noticed a key.

"It can't be!" Arnold exclaimed and looked closer. It was, the key to Helga's top secret closet. He looked back and forth. His do-right-always personality was being challenged. This was his only chance to see what she was so freaked out about in there. But on the other hand that would be going way over the line of Helga's privacy. 

"Alright Arnold, this goes against everything, but you need to know. I mean it could be something bad she is hiding." Arnold told himself and grabbed the key off the nightstand and walked over to the closet. He slowly put the key in the rusted whole and turned, it opened. It was dark in the closet and he could smell the faint smell of old bubblegum. He looked down in the front and saw a book with a few pink books in it. Dates along the bindings. 'Jan-march' , 'April-June', and 'July-September'. He heard steps coming up the main stairwell. He quickly grabbed the 'July-September' one and shoved it in his shirt and dashed put the key back in it's place. Then he slide across the floor into place at the table and shuffled the cards. He heard the footsteps come up the loft stairs. Helga entered soaked to the bone with dirty dish water. Arnold laughed a bit.

"What do you think you are laughing at Arnoldo?" Helga said as she walked dripping toward her dresser. She pulled out a large pink sleep shirt and some sleeping short in a lighter shade of pink. 

"Hey I thought we were suppose to be acting like family?" Arnold said jokingly. Helga turned on him.

"Well that is how siblings act. Didn't you see Gerald's brother pound him at the PS118 family picnic?" Helga said in a sarcastic tone. Arnold thought back toit, Gerald did get the shit pounded out of him by Jamio on a regular basis. 

"Guess you are right." Arnold said and went back to shuffling. Helga put her hand on her hip.

"In case you didn't notice I have to change my clothes, which means you can go sit on the steps." Helga said and made a little 'leave' motion with her hand. Arnold got up and walked out the door and closed it behind him. He heard Helga stomping around in her room. He pulled out the book from his shirt and opened it to the first page. It began…

"Dear love of my life,

Oh what brutal world do we live in where my ardor is only matched by my loathing for you…." 

Arnold snapped the book closes. 'Oh my gawd, I stole one her journals! What am I going to do?' Arnold thought to himself. He heard Helga locking the closet inside. 'Oh no! No I can't put it back!' He ran down the hall. In this house he had a secret hiding spot, mostly he used it to hide Jolly Olly money, but it was big enough to hide a book. He lifted up the floor board next to room 8 and placed it under there. In the morning he would find a way to put it back. 

"Arnold, are you going to play cards with me or what?" Helga called from behind her door. Arnold sighed, it was going to be a long night of worrying if she would find out.

Okay that's it for now. I'll keep it up every few days! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Memories Drift

I wish I owned the Hey Arnold characters, I also wish Carson Daily had something large and heavy dropped on him, but unfortunately neither of these will ever come true…..or will they?

READ MY OTHER FIC! "AIR CONDITIONING, WITCHCRAFT, AND LOVE" Good old fashion Helga/Arnold fic!

Arnold couldn't help but be edgy while they played cards. At any moment Helga could go to the closet and find it missing. Her journal from a month or two ago. Maybe she wouldn't notice. He never knew with Helga. 

"Criminey Arnold, if you don't stop spacing out and I am going to get you a meeting with old Betsey!" Helga growled. That was the fifth time she had to span him back to reality. She knew Arnold liked to daydream, but this was getting ridiculous. But she didn't mind it sometimes, because she could steal some time to glance at him lovingly. 

"Sorry Helga, maybe we should be getting to bed. It's getting late." Arnold said. Noticing it was around 10 o'clock. Pretty late for them to be staying up with school the next morning. Helga was already in her night gear. Arnold would go down and get his out of his guest drawer in Grandpa's room. The worst part was Grandpa had bought Helga and him matching stuff. Her stuff in pink and his in blue. He thought it was cute. It was when they were five, but it was getting out of hand now that they were almost in 5th grade.

"Whatever you say Arnold! I am going to stay up to read, I guess my book lamp can be your nightlight." Helga said in her smug little bully voice. She gave that smile she gave after every back handed insult and walked over to her bed. 

Arnold groaned. Helga in sister-mode wasn't much different then Helga in regular mode, only she hadn't beat him up yet. But she had made several treats to, so he wasn't sure what the difference was, but there was a difference. Maybe just knowing that both of them we envious of their grandparents affection, it was something bond on.

He walked down the hall to Grandpa's room to get his stuff. Grandpa was sitting in there with a photo album. He often did this because it was relaxing after dealing with the tenets for the entire day.

"Hey Grandpa, what year are you on tonight?" Arnold asked and took a seat next to him. 

"Oh when you and Helga were 4. You two got along so well!" Grandpa said. Arnold thought for a minute, he couldn't think of a lot of things that happen before he started school. The first year of Helga living here was foggy.

"We did?" Arnold asked and peeked over into the photo album. There were pictures of Helga and Arnold playing together on swings, at Arnold's birthday party, and even one of the two taking a bath together. None of this rung a bell in Arnold's head. "Funny I can't remember any of this stuff."

"Well of course you wouldn't. You had that accident right before your fifth birthday." Grandpa said and laughed. "That bump was so big on your head I swear I could have hung a wreath off of it for Christmas "

"What? What accident?" Arnold said. This was the first he had ever heard of anything of the kind. His parents never mentioned it. 

"Well you were too young too remember and I guess your parents never liked bringing up the bad things." Grandpa said and turned to Arnold. He put his hand on the left side of Arnold's head. "Feel right here in your hair."

Arnold felt in there, he never noticed it, but there was a slight bump. "What's that from?"

"Well, it happen a few weeks before your birthday I remember, because we used the party hat to cover the lump. Heh heh heh! Anyway. You and Helga were out playing in the backyard of our house. You two must have been fighting over a toy or something because the next thing I know Helga is coming in with a bloody knee saying you pushed her. And I looked out in the back and couldn't find out anywhere. You felt so bad for pushing Helga you went and hid under my tool bench down in the basement." Grandpa said. 

"I wouldn't push Helga." Arnold said. Grandpa laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Grandpa laughed. "You use to pull that girl's pigtail almost clean off her head! Then you would feel bad when she cried and tell her you were sorry and you loved her. Oh it was the cutest thing ever. Reminds me of me and your aunt Mitzi!"

"I wasn't that mean!" Arnold said defensively.

"Oh yes you were! And it's not called being 'mean' when it's your sister, it's called sibling bonding. But anyways, you went and hid under my tool bench. I saw the door open to the basement in the backyard, so I went down there and it was all dark. And before I could switch on the lights, I bumped into the tool bench and knocked my toolbox to teetering on the edge. Well, you got so scared that you were found you ran out from under there as quick as a bunny rabbit. Unfortunately you have you Grandpa's luck and that toolbox landed right on your head. Surprised it didn't kill you." Grandpa laughed. He always seemed to laugh at things that weren't suppose to be that funny. Arnold couldn't remember anything of that.  

"Wonder why no one ever told me that story." Arnold said. 

"Well, it seemed to knock some sense into you, because you lost some of you memories, but you weren't such a brat. You started being a good boy and thinking with you heart." Grandpa said. But he frowned a bit. "But then your parents always hired a baby-sitter when they went out of town because they thought you would get hurt again over here. But recently they started letting you walk over here when you want."

"Wow, I never knew any of that. Did Helga?" Arnold asked. Grandpa nodded yes.

"Yeah I think that's why she clammed up a little toward you since then. You two were the best of friends. But after you hit your head, you forgot and your parents didn't seem to want to remind you." Grandpa said. He looked at his watch. "Holy smokes! You should be in bed, what are you sitting here chatting with me for?"

"Okay, I will, thanks for telling me Grandpa." Arnold said and went got his clothes. 

"Goodnight Arnold!" Grandpa said. He patted Arnold on the head and went to put away the album. Arnold went to the bathroom and changed. He kept trying to bring up any memories of him and Helga getting along, but it seemed not to work. He thought maybe he would ask Helga about it.

He went up to the loft and opened the door. As soon as he walked in Helga snapped shut a pink book, similar to the one he had taken and shoved in her nightstand drawer. 

"What took you so long Arnold? Did you have to get someone to help you dress?" Helga said with a laugh. Arnold noticed Helga's own jokes were the only ones she ever laughed at really.

"No, I was talking to Grandpa." Arnold said and walked over to the couch where he would sleep. There was always blankets and a pillow there, since Helga never really used the couch, so she left it alone most of the time he wasn't there. Or so Arnold thought, Helga could never clean something off that her beloved had laid on. "Hey Helga, do you remember stuff from before I had that accident with my head?"

Of course she did, she thought, but to admit it. That was the happiest time of her life, playing with Arnold and having him always say he loved her after upsetting her. But to let Arnold know that. Well he had stop being her friend really after that, he never came over and they really only say each other in school or on the weekends when they visited. How he left and abandoned her to go become friends with Gerald. Would she tell him she knew all this? No.

"Yeah I remember you terrorizing me and pulling my hair out. Maybe someday I can repay the favor." Helga said crossly. Arnold cringed.

"Well Grandpa just told me we use to be best friends and play all the time. I don't really remember it." Arnold said. Helga seemed a bit down hearted by this.

"Well of course we were. We were the only kids each other knew. Then we went to school and meet other kids! And now we actually have best friends that weren't forced upon us." Helga said in her harsh tone. She wished for those days when everything was carefree. When they would run in the sun, when they would share cookies, even Arnold picking on her wasn't that bad. But when he changed into the good hearted one, she was forced to become the stronger one. "Goodnight Arnold."

"Night Helga." Arnold said and noticed Helga didn't read. She just went to sleep. He sighed and laid his head down to sleep. He fell asleep with dreams of Helga in his head, something that wasn't too uncommon for him. He swore in those dreams he could hear her voice calling out in a distressing nature. He opened his eyes fearing it might be a nightmare, it wasn't, well at least for him. 

It was one in the morning and Helga was having another one of her nightmares she had. Arnold got use to them since he slept over here so often. At first he tried waking her, but this only brought a beating for sneaking up on her. So he got out of bed and went over to her bed. 

"Uhhhh…Miriam…….come back……uuhhhhhh….why ……..Olga……Bob…..no why!" Helga muttered in her sleep and tossed and turned. Arnold just patted and rubbed her back to soothe her and soon she went back to sleep. Arnold smiled, this was the only time he learned about Helga, was in her sleep. It seem lately she had been calling out those names. He knew they were the names of her lost family.

To be continued…

Okay, so sad. The idea that Arnold use to be a brat came from the idea that he was humbled by losing her parents and growing up with the hardships of being an orphan. But then this time Helga is, so she was the victim. But we all knew that wouldn't last! Lol! Review please.


	5. A day in the life

This story is taking forever, I am sorry, I get caught up in all my other fics.

I own nothing that belongs to Hey Arnold and I am too tired to come up with some funny saying.

Helga thumb through her history notes in the car on the way to school. They had a test 

coming up after lunch. She groaned, she hated history, it was so boring when Mr. Simmons cut all the good parts out.

"Studying hard shortgirl?" Grandpa asked. Helga smiled and nodded pleasantly. "That's good, maybe one day you'll catch up with Arnold." Grandpa said with a laugh as Helga turned and glared at Arnold, who was sitting in the back seat. He smiled to try to ease the moment, but she only looked away. The car pulled up at the front of the school, Phoebe was already waiting at the curb for Helga.

"Morning Helga!" Phoebe said as Helga exited the car, she then turned and smiled at Arnold. "Oh morning Arnold!"

"Good morning Phoebe." Arnold said as Helga and her walked off. He sighed, Helga always ran off as soon as they got to school, only stopping to torment him once in a while.

"Good Morning Arnold!" a chipper voice cried out from behind Arnold, he turned around to see his class mate Lila. 

"Oh hi Lila." Arnold said emotionlessly. Lila had been the new girl who had fallen for him, she like-liked him, but he only thought of her as a friend. He wish she would get a clue.

"I see you came to school with Helga, that must mean you were over at her house again. Because I called you at your normal number and you never answered my message. I was ever so sure you wouldn't ignore me." Lila said and gave him her classic country charm look.

"Yeah, I was there." Arnold said, searching for the words in his own head for an excuse.

"Arnold my man!" he heard Gerald voice call out from behind him. 

'Thank Gawd!' Arnold thought in his head. "Bye Lila!" He yelled as he ran for Gerald.

"Is that Lila bugging you again?" Gerald said as they walked off. Arnold nodded as they walked down the hall.

"So you weren't on the bus, am I safe to assume you spent the night with the she-devil?" Gerald asked as they turned into the classroom.

"Come on Gerald, she is not that bad!" Arnold said as Helga pushed right pass him in order to get to her seat. Apparently that little talk they had last night had lost it's effect.

"Yeah, sure she is." Gerald said sarcastically and took his seat. He looked over his shoulder and gave a smile to Phoebe who was paying attention to Helga blabbering about some nonsense.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Simmons came in. "I have a very special assignment to give to you today. For your next English project, I want you to interview someone and then write an essay on them!"

Everyone let out a groan.

"Wait hold on, the best part is it will be one of your class mates!" Mr. Simmons cheered, only to be greeted with a larger groan.

"Okay, partners are as follows." Mr Simmons started. 

'Please let me get Arnold! Please let me get Arnold!' Helga chanted inside her head.

'Please let me get Helga! Please let me get Helga!' Arnold chanted in his mind.

"Park and Phoebe. Stinky and Rhonda. Harold and Curly. Nadine and Gerald. Lila and Eugene. Sid and Robert. Iggy and Sheena. Arnold and Helga." Mr Simmons finished the list and people looked across the room at their partners. Arnold turned to look at Helga in the back of the room, who returned his glance by sticking out her tongue. 

"Well, I guess I lucked out on that! I didn't get anyone too weird as a partner. I feel sorry for you man." Gerald said and patted Arnold on the back.

"Don't be silly Gerald. It'll be easy to get information on Helga since I known her almost all my life." Arnold said with a hopeful smile, Gerald rolled his eyes.

"You mean unfortunately known her all your life." Gerald said with a smirk.

"No Gerald, I think I am pretty lucky to have someone that close, I mean being an only child." Arnold said. "I mean you have a brother and a sister."

"Yeah, and nether one of them is twice as bad as Helga as a family member. Face it Arnold, you got ripped when it came to partner assignments." Gerald said.

"Well at least I am not going to be knee deep in bugs and spiders." Arnold smirked as he knew Nadine's past times.

"Spiders?" Gerald swallowed hard. "She ain't going to make me look at them is she?"

"Gerald!" Nadine said as she crossed the room. "You want to come over today and meet all my pets. Well, they aren't really pets normally kept, but they are still really cool."

"Uh sure." Gerald muttered and regretted opening his big mouth.

Helga sauntered up to the front of the room to Arnold's desk, seeing as Phoebe had left to go talk to her partner.

"So, I guess we are going to my house?" Helga asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well maybe we can go to my house after school, no one is going to be there, so no distributions from the tenets." Arnold said, hoping to get some true alone time with Helga.

"Whatever floats your boat Arnold." Helga said and made her way back to her desk.

'Finally! Some alone time with my beloved! Ohhhh!' Helga thought.

To be continued…..

Sorry this is so short, I want to keep the next few parts in the same chapter! Review all the same!


End file.
